A Case of Rhymes
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: The black eyed demon is gone from Mai. A new case is here and now something else has her. Will the SPR team realize it isn't the real Mai and set her free, or will Mai destroy everyone on this case? Sequel to He's Back, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Mai, Mai, oi, Mai!" Monk whisper yelled as he poked the brunette girl's face.

"Stop. Poking. My. Face," she hissed as she sat up from her slumber, glaring menacingly at the older man.

"Sorry, Naru called us all here but he's not here, any idea what he wanted?" Monk asked, Mai looked around.

"He called you all here?" she asked, noticing that he was the only one stood in the room.

"Shut up bed head, the others will be here in five," he glared; Mai looked at the older man.

"Oh, hey! I don't have a bed head!" she yelled as she put her hands to her head, ok, so maybe she did have a tiny bit of a massive bed head. "Stupid sofa," she hissed. Monk laughed as he sat down next to the younger girl.

"Any idea where he went?" he asked.

"Not a clue, I fell asleep after a new client left," Mai answered as she stood up, running her hands through her hair.

"Least we finally have a job," he smiled, Mai nodded her head. Just as she finished running her hands through her hair, Naru walked in with Lin following behind him.

"Where'd you go?" Mai asked, but the smell of food hit her nose and she knew where they'd been.

"You fell asleep and the others would be here around tea time, so we went for food," Naru stated, Mai glanced at Lin.

"But Lin wasn't-,"

"I rang him to meet me," Naru interrupted.

"Oh," was all Mai said before walking into the kitchen. She brewed tea for everyone as she heard the doors to the office open.

Walking back in she saw Ayako sat with Monk, Masako sat on a love seat, John and Lin sat on the sofa and Naru sat on his chair. Mai set the tea down on the desk and joined Masako on a love seat next to her.

"So, the reason I called you all here," Naru started as everyone grabbed their usual food from the Chinese.

The group ate as Naru explained which client had come to see him earlier that day. SPR looked at each other in shock once he was finished.

"Nursery rhymes?" Masako asked.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like those when I was a child," Ayako shivered. John only nodded in agreement.

"People only tell the beginning of the nursery rhyme, the end of it is never said to children, or it could give them nursery rhymes," he stated, Lin sat in thought, while Monk tried to register the fact they were going on a case with _nursery rhymes_.

"Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full rye, four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. When the pie was open the birds began to sing, oh wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?" everyone turned to Mai, who looked up from her hands. "It's a nursery rhyme that I'd heard somewhere," she shrugged.

SPR nodded their heads and turned to Naru, not noticing the smirk ascend onto Mai's lips.

"When do we leave?" Lin asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Tomorrow," with that, the group stood to leave. Mai's head hung low as she walked out of the office, her smirk grew as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Sunrise rolled around the next day, Mai yawned as she rubbed her eyes, the light seeping in through a crack in her curtains. She smiled sweetly as she opened them fully and looked at the rising sun.

"Wouldn't you look at that, it seems like such a good morning," she placed her hands on her hips and walked to her bathroom, humming a small tune as she did so.

'_Sunrise, I'm gonna praise his name, sunset I'm gonna praise his name, praise his name, praise his name, I'm gonna praise his name'_

Mai hummed the tune as she walked out of the bathroom, hair and teeth brushed, her plain white t-shirt rested on his upper body, while a black denim skirt on her lower half.

She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of plain white socks, slipped them on before slipping a pair of black boots on over them.

She grabbed a small black suitcase she had packed the night before, skipped breakfast, eating at six made her feel sick anyway, and headed out the door.

Walking down the steps Mai noticed Monk standing by his car with a half asleep Ayako and Masako in the back seats. She smiled at the older man.

"Morning, Mai," he yawned, Mai smiled back.

"Morning, Monk, how are you?" she asked.

"Tired, if I fall asleep, you take over driving," he answered, Mai only nodded her head, handed the older man her suitcase and sat in the passenger seat.

Monk put Mai's luggage in the boot and hopped back into his car. He reversed away from Mai's apartment blocks and headed towards SPR.

"So, Lin and Naru picked up John, since he was at the church around the corner, it's up to you who you wanna ride with," Monk stated as he yawned again, early flights were not his thing.

Mai didn't answer him, instead she kept looking out the window waiting until they'd come close to SPR.

Suddenly, a soft humming noise filled the air. Monk looked in the rear-view mirror and Masako and Ayako, both were sleeping, then at Mai, she was looking out the window.

"Can you hear that?" he asked, Mai hummed in response.

"Hear what?" she asked, Monk frowned slightly.

"A humming noise, it sounds like it's coming from the back of the car," he answered, Mai shrugged.

"Maybe something's wrong with your car," Monk huffed and shut up as Mai said that. His car did not hum, it purred, like a beauty he thought.

Normally Monk wouldn't mind this kind of thing, only the humming noise was starting to send him to sleep. Eyes closed, Monk suddenly nodded off. Mai looked at him, another smirk appearing on her lips as her eyes glew red.

She reached over for the wheel as it slowly turned into the other lane. She didn't notice the large truck heading their way, the large honking noise caught her off guard as Monk jolted from his sleep, gripped his steering wheel and quickly swerved out of the way.

Mai frowned as she leaned back on the window, Ayako and Masako had shot away in the commotion.

"What happened?" Ayako asked.

"Idiot here almost got us killed," Mai hissed.

'_Damnit, I almost had it,' _a voice in Mai's head growled.

"You almost what?!" Masako asked as she glared at Monk.

"Sorry, there was this humming noise and-," Monk stopped abruptly, he noticed the humming noise was gone and now there was nothing but the sound of his car purring. He frowned, had Monk imagined that entire humming, maybe he was still just sleepy.

Four hours passed and the team finally landed in Okinawa. Naru, still pissed at the fact Monk almost killed his team and Mai, had decided that all of them would ride in the van. Now, this wouldn't have been a problem, if it hadn't had been for the fact that Mai had to sit in between Naru and Lin the entire ride and everyone had to be silent.

"They sent someone for us," Lin stated as he looked over to a man holding up a Shibuya Psychic Research sign. Mai and the others walked over to him.

"Shibuya Psychic Research?" the man asked, to their surprise, he wasn't Japanese, instead he was pure English.

"Yes," Lin replied in English.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name's Elliot and I'll be driving you to the Kuro residence this afternoon. Please, leave your bags and get in, I'll put them in the boot," the man, Elliot smiled, and spoke in fluent Japanese. The SPR team knew he was English since he had bright blonde hair

"No worries, I got it," Monk smiled as he picked up his and Ayako's suitcases. Elliot took Lin and Naru's, while Mai and John carried the other three around to the boot.

"How long have you been in Japan, Elliot?" Monk asked, making small talk for the time being.

"Over a year now, I'm thinking of going back to England for a while when the year ends though," Elliot replied as he shut the boot.

SPR climbed into the black limo and allowed Elliot to drive them towards the house.

Time passed by in silence until Elliot decided to speak up.

"So, you're the ones the Kuros asked to get rid of the ghosts, huh?" he asked.

"That's right," Mai answered as she looked at Elliot's eyes through the rear-view mirror. "Do you work for them?" she asked, Elliot shook his head.

"No, I work for a limo hire company, they hired me to pick you up and take you. They're quite wealthy though, their house, well mansion, is by the side of the beach, just on the shore, and their children own quite a variety of animals and gadgets," he answered, Mai nodded her head. The rest of the ride was in silence.

As the limo pulled up SPR filed out, glad to finally be stretching their legs, Mai looked up at the mansion before her. They had been in bigger, this one looked big enough to store extra thing and maybe a few extra guests, but not big enough to get lost in or feel uncomfortable.

As Elliot got their things out of the back, four people walked out of the house, two small male children, an older man and Miss Kuro who had previously gone to see SPR. Their third son wasn't with them.

Mai grabbed her suitcase and set it at the ground in front of her, their equipment were in smaller cases in the back of the limo and in Naru and Lin's bags.

Mai laid eyes on the family in front of her and smiled cunningly at them, guess the case was about to begin.

* * *

**I'M BACK! *pops out of nowhere***

**Naru: Oh boy**

**Anyway, so, couple of things first, first thing, I have exams in the third and fourth week back at college, so I will try to update as much as possible but with having to do revision and everything, I don't know when it'll be.**

**Second thing, thank you to cometshadow for the really random PM**

**Mai: Extremely random**

**Well yeah, but thank you, I'll try my best with the exams, and finally the names of the three Kuro children, and I did say first come ****first serve are:**

**Nekko from 14AmyChan~~~~~ Thank you!**

**Hiro from tennison~~~~~ Thank you!**

**Hitachi from TheUnquietDead~~~~~ Thank you!**

**Monk: What is it with you and death?**

**Nothing, I swear, anyway, that's I needed to say today, thank you everyone for your reviews, I shall try to update as much, I love the load of you, and I hope you enjoy this story**

**Mai: And if there's a certain nursery rhyme you want in this story just review it and HTF will try to fit it in**

**I will? Eh, sure why not, review guys**

**Cast: We'll see you soon!**


	2. Let the Case, Begin

Mai looked at the family in front of her, there were only four stood before them from a family of five.

"I apologise about the absence of my eldest, he doesn't wish to come from his room. You will meet him at dinner," Mrs Kuro spoke as she rested her hands on her youngest's shoulders.

"I am Mr Jino Kuro; it is a pleasure to meet the famous Shibuya Psychic Research. May I ask who is in charge?" a man with dark brown, shaggy hair, his eyes a matching colour. He seemed relieved to see SPR standing in front of him.

"That would be me, Kazuya Shibuya," Naru stepped forward and extended a hand, Jino shook it with his own and smiled at the younger man.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shibuya-san. As I have said, I am Jino Kuro; you have met my wife Aliza Kuro. These are our two youngest children, Nekko," the smallest boy with untidy blonde hair and bright green, almost yellow eyes stepped forwards. He bowed to Naru and the rest of SPR, who bowed back.

His eyes drifted to Mai as he smiled sweetly at the elder girl, Mai knelt down to his level, smiling sweetly back at him and petted his head, causing the boy to laugh.

Mai returned to her position next to Naru, who smiled slightly at the two of them and waited for the second boy to be introduced.

"This is our middle son, Hitachi Kuro," a frown came onto the older man's face as he introduced his middle aged son. He watched as his son stepped forwards and studied the group, only shaking hands with Naru in a firm grip.

"Why did he have to bring all old hags?" Hitachi asked. Ayako glared at the smaller child and started ranting under his breath.

"I know they're old, but they're not that old, come on," Monk laughed as he looked at Hitachi, Ayako whacked him over his head with her purse and the younger boy just stared.

"Dad what have you gotten us into?" he asked as he and Nekko ran back into the house in search of their older brother.

"I apologise for Hitachi's behaviour, he's normally quite shy, but I do regret to inform you that he will be like this during most of you stay. He has a tendency to speak what he thinks, even if it's rude," Jino explained.

"Oh don't worry about it, we've had it quite a bit on the cases, so we're used to it," Monk smiled as he rubbed his head. Jino nodded and motioned for the team to follow him inside.

As they did another boy stood at the top of the stairs. The team looked at him as he studied them all, a smirk fell onto his features and his emerald green eyes closed. He ran a hand through his spikey, raven black hair before descending the stairs and stopping in front of Mai.

"Now, my father told us we'd be having a team here, but I never expected someone as cute as you to be here," he flashed a dazzling smile before looking Mai up and down.

"Hiro, enough," his father hissed. The boy, Hiro, rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He winked at Mai before walking off in the direction of the back yard, ignoring a glaring Naru along the way.

"Our son gets his flirting from you," Aliza huffed as she shot a glare to her husband.

"Like father like son," Jino smirked as he winked at his wife, the team could instantly see the resemblance, but Mai was not impressed with it.

After a few twists and turns to team came to a stop in front of a large door. Jino pushed it open, revealing a large sitting area. Tables for the monitors sat at the far end next to a large window, opening to small balcony, a few feet in front there was a small table with two sofa and four love seats, two at either end.

To the right of the room was another room and a second room to the left.

"You will set up here, anything you need just ask and we shall bring it. Both rooms, to the left and right are bedroom; I expect this would be much easier for all of you if you were closer together. Just behind us," the team turned to look at a smaller door behind them. "Is a small, make due, kitchen that we use at times. You may use it any time you like. Both rooms have showers and bathrooms attached to them, we hope it's up to your standards," Jino explained as SPR stepped into the room.

"This is a lot bigger than we expected," John stated as he looked around, Lin walked straight to the table at the far end while Monk, Ayako and Masako checked out the two rooms, each had four beds.

"We hope everything's comfortable enough for you all," Aliza smiled as she hooked arms with her husband.

"It is, thank you," Mai spoke as she lifted hers and Naru's suitcase and brought them into the room. Naru turned to the older couple as she did so.

"You wouldn't happen to have any servants in the household would you?" he asked, Aliza shook her head.

"Fortunately, no, we'd rather do things ourselves, which is why we keep our home nice and tidy," she answered with a loving smile, Naru just nodded.

"Then, we will need to interview the children," he stated, Aliza's smile fell as she looked at her husband, he only nodded his head.

"Of course, Nekko will be in the garden, Hiro will be in his room looking over his football strategy and Hitachi will be down by the beach," Jino explained as Naru thanked him.

"If we need anything we shall find you," he spoke; Jino and Aliza nodded their heads before walking out of the room.

"Masako, do you sense anything?" Ayako asked as she, Masako and Mai sat on one of the sofas, leaving Monk, John and Lin to set up the monitors.

"Nothing yet, the spirits must have gone into hiding upon our presence," she answered, Monk grunted.

"Either that, or it's the little kid playing a trick, he seemed quite mischievous," he stated, Ayako glared at the back of his head.

"Nekko seems like a really well behind child, how can you even think that?" she almost yelled at the older man.

"Besides, even if he was doing it I don't think his family would have called us in," Mai defended the younger boy as well. Monk stood up, stretching his back and held his hands up in defence.

"Okay, so it's not the kid," he sweat dropped.

"Stop arguing, Monk, you and Matsuzaki-san set up the cameras and microphones. Mai, I want you to question Hitachi and Nekko. John, you and Hara-san go question Hiro," Masako paled at the thought of having to question the older boy who had flirted with Mai.

John walked behind her, squeezed her shoulder and smiled sweetly at her, Masako soon found herself more comfortable knowing John would be with her.

Mai stood to her feet; she had put hers and Naru's bags in the two separate rooms and took out a small note pad from her bag. She picked it up off the table, along with a pen and placed them in her pocket.

"How do we know which room's Hiro's?" John asked.

"Find Mr or Mrs Kuro, I'm sure they'll tell you. Mai, I don't suppose you need guidance to find your way outside?" Naru asked with a smirk on his face. Mai turned red before glaring at the older boy and storming out of the room.

"Jerk," she muttered as she passed him. Once she was in the corridor she looked both ways before following the on heading down. "With any luck this is the right way," she mused as she walked, passing many doors along the way.

"Are you lost, miss?" Mai turned around to see Nekko stood behind her, he held a bucket and spade in his hands.

"Actually, I was coming to find you," Mai answered with a warm smile.

"Really?" Mai nodded. "Then let's go build a sand castle," Nekko smiled as he gripped Mai's hand tightly and began pulling her towards the back yard.

Mai kept up with the child easily and soon they were sat in a large sandpit. Mai had taken her shoes and socks off and the two were putting wet sand into a bucket before turning it over.

"Do you know why my friends and I are here?" Mai asked, she figured getting the child into a slow conversation would be the best idea.

"Mummy says it's to make the scary voices go away," Nekko answered as he looked down towards the beach. In the distance, Mai could see Hitachi sat atop a large rock, skipping stones into the ocean.

"Scary voices?" Mai asked as she looked at Nekko, who nodded his head.

"At night a scary voice fills the house, it wakes me, Hitachi and Hiro up, but mummy and daddy don't hear it, so we don't think it's anything. But one time, Hiro screamed and said he saw something behind him, he said it looked like it was singing something, but didn't know what. Hitachi and I always sleep in Hiro's room if we ever hear the voice, it makes us feel safer," he answered; Mai could see the fear in his eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about it anymore," she whispered as she patted his head. Nekko just nodded his head as he stood up.

"I'm going to find mummy and daddy, see you soon, miss," Nekko called as he rushed off into the house. Mai watched the shoeless boy run and disappear down the corridor.

She shook her head and stood up, walking towards the beach. It didn't take her long to reach Hitachi; he turned his head to see her walk over to him on the rocks.

Mai picked up a stone and started skipping it in the lakes, it skipped three times before a 'plop' was heard and it sunk to the ocean floor.

"I didn't think you'd come back, after you followed her," Hitachi spoke as he looked at the girl next to him. She skipped another stone, smirking as her eyes turned red.

"Now Hitachi, you know when I make a promise I fulfil it. I had to see who she was getting in order to get an idea of how to destroy them," Hitachi watched as she skipped another stone, dropping the ones in his hands as he looked at the red eyed girl.

"At least let the girl go," he hissed, the girl glared at him, an unknown force sent him flying off the rock as she jumped down after him.

"You wanted me to do this, you _asked_ for it, and now I do it my way, understand," she growled as she held the boy down by his throat. Hitachi nodded his head, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Mai released his neck, her eyes burning brightly as she watched him stand to his feet. He rubbed his neck, knowing there may be a bruise there in the morning.

"And if I asked you to stop?" he asked, Mai's eyes started fading back to their normal brown colour. She turned around and started walking back to the house, calling over her shoulder to the younger boy.

"Then I'd have to kill you."

* * *

**Cliffy? Cliffy sounds good? Oh I like how this is going so far!**

**Mai: YOU JUST MADE ME ATTACK A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD! HOW IS THAT GOOD?!**

**Naru: And what's he got to do with Mai?**

**All shall be revealed in due time, also, thank you to the people who reviewed. Please review and I shall try to update again soon.**

**Cast: REVIEW!**


	3. Blackbird Pie Anyone?

Masako and John knocked on Hiro's door, waiting for an answer. When they didn't receive one, the two walked in anyway. Hiro sat on his bed, staring at the opposite wall. Masako lifted her hand to her mouth.

"There's a spirit in here, but I cannot sense any emotion coming from it," she whispered, John slowly whispered his prayer and soon Masako felt the spirit flee the room with no objections.

"Hiro?" John asked as he walked over to the black haired boy, who turned to face him.

"I didn't say you could come in," he glared before he noticed Masako he smirked. "You can come in any time you want, pretty lady," he added with a wink, Masako shivered inwardly.

John glared at the older boy, being a priest and flirting in his presence was disrespectful, but flirting with a friend of his was something he would not tolerate.

"Hiro, I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my friend in my presence," he almost hissed, Hiro looked from Masako to John.

"Well, you can leave, the doors right there," at the response John balled his fists and glared at the boy.

"We're here on business, Hiro," Masako stated as she rested her hand on John's, causing him to calm down.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were with the ghost hunters, what d'ya want?" Hiro asked, this time it was Masako's turn to glare.

"First of all, it is Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short, not _ghost hunters_," she hissed the words out. Hiro looked at her, his eyes filling with boredom.

"If you're gonna lecture me on what's what then just leave," he ordered as he pointed to the door.

"We're here to ask about anything suspicious you've seen around the house," John stated as he took a seat in a nearby chair. Hiro allowed the both of them to sit down before speaking.

"Suspicious how?" he asked. John thought for a moment, he and Masako were never the ones to question people so this was new to both of them.

"Temperature changes, any figures, things your parents or brothers haven't seen, anything that's maybe attacked you-,"

"Slow down, I'll answer those questions for now otherwise I'll forget the others. Temperature changes yes, all over the house to be exact, it's like they follow you, I don't know if my brothers have experienced it. Nothing's attacked me, but I have seen a girl, her age will change whenever I see her, she could be young, old or my age, I don't know what she wants, she normally just stares at nothing, she doesn't seem to be any harm," Hiro interrupted John, explaining everything he had experience.

"Temperature drops following you?" Masako asked as she looked at him. She looked around, come to think of it; his room did seem quite cooler than the rest of the house.

"And this girl, has she spoken to you?" John asked, Hiro shook his head.

"No, she's just there," he answered, Masako frowned as she looked at him.

"What about your brothers? Have they seen her, or your parents?" she asked, Hiro laughed lightly.

"Please, I think I'd know if my brothers had seen her, they'd scream. My father doesn't believe me, he thinks all this is crazy, but my mum believes it, she just hasn't seen her," he answered, Masako nodded her head.

"Do you recognise her at all?" she asked.

"She seems familiar, but I don't remember, why?" Hiro answered with his own question.

"Because, at times a person can die and choose to look over another person, a guardian angel such to speak. She could be here to warn you or help you, maybe keep you from straying down the wrong path. But the only way they can help you is if you recognise them. However, there are exceptions, sometimes a spirit that a person has never seen before can come to help them, but it is normally after the person asks what they want. If you see this girl again, try talking to her, if she tries to reach out and touch you, run," Masako ordered.

"What happens if she touches me?" Hiro asked.

"No one knows truly, I would prefer it if you weren't the first to find out," Masako answered. Hiro nodded his head once and turned back to John.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he asked, John shook his head.

"That's it for now but-,"

"Hiro! Come play with me!" Nekko came bursting into the room, but stopped once he saw Masako and John. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," he apologised with big bright eyes. John and Masako smiled at the child as he walked to Hiro and sat in his lap.

"It's fine, we were just finishing," Masako smiled as she looked at the boy, who smiled brightly at her.

"If we need to talk again we'll find you," John stated as he looked at Hiro, who nodded again.

"Alright, let's go play," Hiro ordered as he lifted Nekko onto a piggy back and ran off out the door with him.

"Where did the guardian angel stuff come from?" John asked as he and Masako walked back to base.

"Honestly, I don't know, I remembered reading something about it, so I figured I should have at least let him know," she answered.

"Alright, but you weren't tell everything, what happens if a guardian angel touches you?" John asked as they rounded a corner, their base just down the hall.

"You die," Masako answered. John stopped in his tracks as he looked at her in shock.

"How does that happen? Isn't it supposed to be a guardian angel; the word guardian is there for a reason!" John yelled as he looked at Masako, who took a step away from him, he had never yelled before.

"If a guardian angel reaches out and touches you, you have failed what you were supposed to do and so have they, meaning they will take your life in order to stop the path you are to go down," she answered. John frowned.

"But, how does that work? They're supposed to guide you," he stated.

"They are, and most do; however, there are two sides to a guardian angel. The first side is the side created by heaven, a good angel, encouraging you to do the right thing. The second side is a side created by the devil, encouraging you to do anything, and everything, evil they can think of. The two were merged together in order to find out how a person would proceed in life and which path they would take," Masako began explaining.

"So, it's like an internal conflict?" John asked as he looked at her, Masako nodded.

"Yes, however, this is where it gets complicated, if a person chooses the evil path and the guardian angels devil side is stronger, that person shall remain alive. But, if the angel side is stronger and the person has gone down the wrong path, that angel shall kill them," she explained further, John thought for a moment.

"So, what happens if you go down the good path but the devil side takes over?" he asked.

"Then you have to fight the guardian angel and kill them in order to continue living," Masako answered.

"So everyone can see them?" John asked.

"Unfortunately no, only those appointed with guardian angels can see them," Masako stated.

"Which is why you're worried about Hiro," John figured out as they stood outside the base.

"Exactly," she replied as they walked into the room. Ayako and Monk greeted them with a warm smile.

Masako walked to join Ayako on the sofa while John went to speak with Naru; he explained everything to the older man, including the part about guardian angels which Masako had told him about.

"That's very interesting, we'll keep this in mind in case Hiro sees this girl once again," Naru spoke as the door opened again. Mai walked in with her hands in her pockets.

"Aliza says dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she stated, Naru nodded his head.

"That should be enough time for you to tell me what the children said," he replied, Mai rolled her eyes as John walked over to the others and she began explaining.

"That's all?" he asked, Mai nodded. "Well, there is something paranormal happening, however, I'm not so sure as to what it could be yet," he sighed. Mai shrugged as a knock came from the door.

"Mummy told me to tell you tea is ready," Nekko smiled as he opened the door and ran up to Mai, who lifted the child in her arms.

Naru watched the scene with the two unfold, he smiled to himself, if Mai ever had children, he knew she'd be a fantastic mum.

"Let's go then, I'm starved," Monk smiled as he draped an arm around Mai, who still held Nekko. "You know, if you and Naru ever had children you'd be very good with them," he added with a wink, Mai blushed, as did Naru, although his was hardly noticeable.

"Unless the child inherits Naru's personality," Ayako pointed out as they walked down the halls. She shivered as Naru glared at her, but the rest of the team laughed, minus Lin.

* * *

Dinner passed by without any problems, the family got to know more about SPR and SPR got to know more about the family and the history of the house.

Throughout dinner Hitachi kept stealing glances at Mai, and every time he would a smirk would fall onto the girl's face as her eyes flashed a slight red colour, making the boy feel uneasy.

"Who wants desert?" Aliza asked as she walked into the room with a freshly baked pie. Everyone nodded their heads except Mai as she watched the pie be placed in front of Jino, she smirked.

"_Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full rye, four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. When the pie was open the birds began to sing, oh wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?" _the tune played through Mai's mind as Jino picked up a knife a cut into the pie.

A horrible sound filled the room as everyone covered their ears. Inside the pie, were dying blackbirds, covered in pastry. SPR stood to their feet and gaped at the pie.

Hiro quickly got Nekko out of the room, holding his mouth and nose at the smell of the pie, while Hitachi looked at Mai, but she was gone.

Monk grabbed the pie and threw it out the window, the sound was soon gone but the smell remained in the room.

Aliza stood in shock as she looked at the place the pie had been, Jino had thrown up from the smell of burning birds. Masako fell to her knees as she felt a horrible presence fill the room, a loud cackling noise filled her head, was that… some sort of laughter?

Ayako excused herself from the room as she quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom. Lin walked over to the window and called for Naru, who walked over, even he was in shock.

"How's that possible?" he asked, the pie was normal, no birds, no chirping, no horrid smell.

"We couldn't have been imagining that," Monk stated as he walked over to the two, there was no way everyone had imagined them, there was just no way.

John knelt down next to Masako who held her hands to her face.

"Masako?" he asked.

"There is something in this house, something evil and it is strong," she whispered as she closed her eyes, falling forwards, John caught her easily as he lifted her in his arms.

"I have a question," Monk stated as he looked about the room. "Where's Mai?"

The remainder of the people who were in the room looked around, sure enough, Mai was gone.

Mai walked down the halls towards their base, her eyes glowing an eerie red colour, while a smirk filled her face, she was pleased with what had happened in the dining hall.

But next time, she would make sure it was something much more drastic.

* * *

**Chapter three finished, hope everyone liked this-**

**Monk: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BAKE BLACKBIRDS IN A PIE?! THAT WAS JUST HORRIBLE!**

**Hey, it gets worse to get used to it. As I've said before, any nursery rhymes you want in just review them and I shall put them in, next chapter will hopefully come sometime this weekend**

**Mai: But HTF is sorry if it doesn't because she does have exams in 11 days now**

**Please don't say it like that *cries on corner***

**Naru: You'll fail in life if you don't revise**

**I'm getting there! Please just review and I shall see you all soon. Oh, also, the thing about guardian angels in this story were completely made up by me, so it is not true. Now, REVIEW!**


	4. Chip, Chop!

The SPR team collapsed in the base they had set up, Lin went to the monitors to see if the cameras had picked anything up at dinner, while Monk, Masako, Ayako, John and Naru sat around the sofas. Mai slowly entered with tea from the next room for everyone.

"What happened to you earlier?" Monk asked as he looked at Mai, who set a tea cup in front of him.

"You mean when the animals emerged from the pie?" she asked, Monk nodded his head. "I left, pie I can do, blackbirds I can do, blackbird pie, I cannot do at all," Mai stated as she knelt on the floor next to the table.

"Any idea what we're dealing with yet Naru?" John asked as he looked at the older black haired man. Naru looked up from the book he was reading before shaking his head.

"Masako, can you sense anything?" Ayako asked, Masako closed her eyes, everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I sense something, but it's something that's very, faint, it's hallow and there's no feeling to it. It it's somewhere in the house, but I don't know where," she answered, Mai just rolled her eyes.

"Big help," she muttered as she stood to her feet, brushing her knees off.

"Wait, what do you mean there's no feeling to it?" Ayako asked as she looked at Masako.

"I can't tell whether the spirit is angry or whether it is sad, I don't know whether it's evil or just something along the lines of a prankster," she answered, Mai looked at her gone out.

"So we get pranking ghosts now?" she asked, Naru rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"Yes, Mai, sometimes we can get ghosts that enjoy playing tricks on people, though they normally show up around Halloween than any other time of the year," Naru spoke in his know it all voice, while Mai glared at him.

'_Cocky bastard, you're gonna be next you son of a bitch,' _Mai thought as she huffed, picked up her empty tea cup and marched into the add on kitchen, all the while stamping her feet.

Lin watched her movements, his eyes holding a knowing look to them. Mai felt his eyes on her and as she turned to look at him, their eyes met. Slowly, a smirk began to form its way onto her face as she walked into the kitchen.

Lin carried on scanning the monitors while the rest of the team listened to Mai humming in the kitchen.

"I don't understand, why blackbirds?" Monk asked, forgetting the nursery rhyme Mai had sung a few nights ago.

"Mai stop humming that creepy ass tune!" Ayako cursed as she sent a glare in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm not sure Monk," Naru answered before turning to the kitchen, Mai's humming continued, frustrating Ayako.

"Mai! For goodness sake!" the humming stopped for a moment and Mai popped her head out the doorway.

"You don't like the Bells of St Clements?" she asked with an innocent tone, Ayako glared at her.

"No, quite frankly it's a creepy song, how it could be classed as such a child's song I'll never know," she hissed in reply, the team, including Lin, turned to look at Ayako.

"I've never heard it," Masako stated, John nodded his head; Monk began thinking, while Lin and Naru remained silent. "What about you two?" Masako asked as she looked towards Lin and Naru.

"Nursery Rhymes aren't our strong points," Lin stated.

"Our parents never wasted time singing us to sleep, we just went to sleep," Naru shrugged, Ayako shook her head.

"I don't remember the whole thing, but I know I've heard it," Monk stated, Ayako sighed.

"Oranges and lemons, say the bells of St Clemens. You owe me five farthings say the bells of St Martins. When will you pay me? say the bells of Old Bailey. When I grow rich say the bells of Shoreditch. When will that be? say the bells of Stepney. I do not know says the great bell of Bow. Here comes a candle to light you to bed. And here comes a chopper to chop off your head! Chip, chop, chip, chop, the last one is dead!" Ayako sung the nursery rhyme the way she had heard her mother sing it to her once before. John had paled slightly.

"And that's a children's song how?" he asked, Masako thought for a moment.

"If it's about an execution then maybe it was created in the older times, when they were looked upon as a proper punishment for the wicked," she answered.

"So basically a way to keep the children in line," Monk stated, Masako nodded her head.

"But I don't see why scaring them would keep any of them in line," Ayako whispered as she thought for a second.

"Well, normally when a child's scared they normally end up freezing where they are, unable to move, so they're unable to do anything wrong," Naru explained as Mai looked at them all, a smirk slowly making its way onto her face.

The door to base opened and Aliza stepped in with a tray in her hands.

"The boys, Jino and I are going to sleep now, I apologise for earlier this evening, really, I don't know what happened with the desert," Aliza apologised as she set the tray down on the table, SPR smiled as they each took a cup of hot chocolate for themselves.

"There's nothing to worry about really, Mrs Kuro, everything's fine," Naru stated as he set his cup onto the table.

"Alright, well, I hope you all sleep tight and nothing hurts you," Aliza smiled.

'_Wouldn't count on it,'_ Mai thought, but smiled politely at Aliza as she walked out of the room.

"I think I'm going to sleep as well," Masako smiled as she stood up and walked to her room. Soon, one by one, SPR all filled into their rooms and Lin and Mai were the only ones left in the room.

"Mai, could you come here a second?" Lin asked as he turned to face Mai, who was lying on the couch. Mai made a 'huh' sound and groaned as she stood to her feet and walked over.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Lin began fast forwarding through some footage during the dinner the group was having with the family. Once it got to a certain point, the came stopped, everyone was sat around the table, Hitachi was staring at Mai and Mai looking back at him.

"Why was he looking at you?" Lin asked, Mai shrugged.

"Probably because of the things I had to ask him earlier, he might have just been shaken up," she answered, Lin simply nodded, accepting the answer, but knowing better.

"Then, would you mind telling me, just as Aliza is about to cut into the pie, why your eyes turn-," Lin didn't finish his sentence as Mai rested her hand on his head.

Once she removed it he slowly fell out of his chair onto the ground and Mai quickly erased the footage.

"Now Lin, you should have known once you dig too deep, it's impossible to get out of," she whispered as she looked at the still man lying on the floor. The thought of slitting his throat came into her mind, but she smirk and shook her head.

Taking his memory of that footage was enough for now, but if he kept digging then she would have no choice but to possibly end him. But for some reason Mai doubted that, after all, her real target here was the Kuro family.

A chill ran down Mai's spin as she turned her head to look behind her, a large man, wielding and axe in a black mask stood behind her. She turned to him, nodded her head and pointed to a certain time on the clock before walking into the other room.

The man in the mask watched her leave before walking into the opposite room, stepping over the unconscious Lin as he did so.

He slowly entered the room and stood in the shadows. His pale skin somehow managed to blend in with the shadows and soon, the only thing that could be seen from this man was his piercing, ghost white eyes.

He studied the three figures that laid in each bed, their light breaking filling the room as their chests rose up and down softly.

In one bed, John laid fully covered, facing away from the figure in the room, completely unaware that he was even there.

Monk laid at the foot of his bed with his left foot and right arm dangling over the edges. His mouth wide open and a soft snoring sound coming from him.

The figure then laid eyes on Naru, asleep, eyes closed, a light breathing, no snoring. He was completely covered by the blanket.

Under the mask, a smirk tugged at the figures lips as he slowly ran his thumb over the sharpness of his axe. A small line of blood trickled down his finger as he lifted his hand from it.

For the axe was so sharp it could chop a tree in half with one swing and not make a sound. But for tonight, it would be used for a different purpose.

Tonight, it would be used to chop off a head.

* * *

**Ok, I'm finally back, all exams out of the way and three weeks to myself, so this story will more than likely be finished in that time. Now, I'm sorry it hasn't been updated, but yeah, exams and I'm sorry if it's a little rocky this chapter-**

**Naru: Which is really was**

**Can you leave me alone?**

**Naru: No**

**Huff! Fine! But I need to get back into the flow of writing this chapter again so yeah, anyway just review and I shall see you soon. REVIEW!**


	5. Scary Lady!

Mai sat with a book in her hands on her bed; looking at the time she saw the digital clock flash 2:55. She smirked, not long now. Mai's smirk disappeared as the bed next to her moved and Ayako sat up. She cursed under her breath, put the book down and pretended to sleep.

Ayako rubbed her eyes as she wiped her lips; she had woken up with a thirst on her. Slowly, she stood from her bed and walked out of the room.

In the next room, she saw no one at the screen. She frowned, it was weird not having Lin or someone sat there monitoring them, she guessed Naru had told him to get some rest.

She quickly paced into the add on kitchen, filled a cup with water, drank it and walked out. As she walked out, her eyes landed on the still figure of Lin lying on the ground. She rushed over and began shaking him gently.

"Lin! Lin! Wake up Lin!" she whisper-shouted, but he didn't stir. She sighed and stood to her feet before walking to the boy's room. 2:58 she saw the twenty-four clock read.

She slowly walked in and froze when she saw the figure standing over Naru's bed. In the line of light from the other room she saw something silver gleam in his hands.

Ayako froze as she watched the thing rise the silver blade into the air. Snapping out of it slightly, Ayako recited her nine cuts with a shaky voice.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," her voice came across as a whisper, but the figure heard her and glared at her. The sharp object, which she assumed to be an axe, was thrown at her.

Ayako ducked, screaming as the object grazed her shoulder. Monk shot up in bed as he rubbed his eyes, Naru sat up as well, but soon felt warm gloved hands around his neck forcing him to lie down, chocking him.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," Monk recited as he held his hands close together. John grabbed his holy water and began spreading it around the room.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," he chanted. Masako came running into the room with Mai following closely behind her.

Masako rushed to Ayako's side, looking over the wound, it wasn't deep and should stop bleeding soon. The figure remain choking Naru, the holy water causing it to smoke.

It looked to Mai, who moved her head slightly. The figure growled as it jumped off of Naru and charged for Mai.

"Mai!" Monk yelled, Mai moved out of the way of the figure, sending it flying past her. The door to the boy's room slammed shut as Mai turned to face the figure.

"My apologise, executioner, that was not supposed to happen," Mai spoke softly as she saw Lin's body stir on the floor. "Another time," she whispered as the figure disappeared and the door to the room flung open.

Mai stood in a fighting stance looking at where the figure had once been. Naru rushed out of the room and looked at her, Monk joined him as he looked her over for any wounds.

"You ok, you're not hurt, he didn't cut you?" he asked, Mai shook her head as Ayako walked out of the room.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It looked like an old time executioner," John muttered as he walked out. Naru smiled faintly at Mai before rushing to Lin's side and helping his friend up.

"What happened?" Naru asked as he looked at Lin, who held his head.

"I must have fallen asleep. I was talking to Mai about the video footage and then it went black," he answered, everyone turned to Mai.

"He said he didn't feel very well, so he was going to go to sleep. But when he stood up he passed out. He was too heavy for me to carry to his bed so I tried waking Naru and Monk up, but they wouldn't budge," Mai lied smoothly through her teeth. All Naru did was give her a suspicious look before helping Lin sit on the sofa.

Ayako swiftly looked him over, confirming he had no injuries to the head and he would be fine. Monk grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned Ayako's wound for her as the door to their base opened and Nekko stepped inside, he looked scared.

"What's wrong, Nekko?" John asked as he looked at the child before rushing to Masako's arms.

"I- I saw a scary lady walked down the halls!" he bawled, Naru looked at the child before replaying all camera footage.

"The only woman walking down the halls was your mother and she was checking in on you all," John explained as he looked at Nekko, who shook his head.

"No, no, there was a scary lady, with dark brown hair, she was skinny and tall and her eyes were red and she looked like the lady there," Nekko spoke as tears appeared in his eyes as he pointed to Mai, who frowned. She knelt down to eye level with the child before placing her hand on his head.

"You were having a nightmare, sweetie, come on, I'll take you back to bed," Mai smiled as she lifted the boy into her arms as he cried.

"I'll be back in a moment," she told the others before walking out of the room, Nekko cried on her shoulder as she did so.

"Why- why does no one believe me, Miss?" he asked as he cried harder, Mai sighed.

"Without any camera footage they'll never believe you," she answered.

SPR watched in the room as Mai walked down the halls holding Nekko in her arms. She stopped once she saw a figure in front of her.

"Turn up the volume," Naru ordered, Lin did as told.

"You need to leave," the gang recognised the voice as Hitachi's. Mai stayed where she was, Nekko jumped out of her arms and ran to her brother.

"How can I possibly leave now?" Mai asked, the team watched, wondering what they were speaking about.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt on this," Hitachi spoke as he pushed his brother behind them. "And I won't let-," the mic cut out as Hitachi was half way through speaking.

"Lin?" Naru asked.

"The cameras are fine, I don't understand why the mic cut out all of a sudden," he stated.

"You cut the mic," Hitachi noted.

"Of course, I can't have the little SPR team figuring out that I'm not their Mai now, can I?" she asked. "As for leaving Hitachi, we had a deal, you're the one who summoned me, and now I will fulfil our deal or I shall rip you limb from limb and throw you to the pits of hell," she stated.

"I didn't know what you were, if I had known I would have never agreed! I only thought you were joking!" Hitachi yelled at her.

"Oh, my dear sweet, Hitachi," the gang watched as Mai walked over to him. "There is no such thing as joking in this world when it comes to murder. And I will not be the one held responsible. With you being the only survivor, it will be you," Mai explained.

"So that's what you do? You pray on the weak to destroy their families and their lives," Hitachi stated, figuring out her game. Mai laughed lightly at the younger boy.

"Oh no, I do not pray on the weak, I fulfil what the person wants. You want the money from your parents, all I had to do was get you to wish you could have it, and I must say, it was much easier than I expected," Hitachi balled his fists.

"I wish you were dead," Mai laughed again.

"My dear Hitachi," the camera cut out on the SPR team as they stared at a black screen.

"Quick!" Naru ordered as they rushed out of the room.

"I am dead!" Mai stated as her eyes glew red. Things began to appear in the shadows as Hitachi looked around them. Monsters, they were all monster and they were the things that his brothers, mother and father had been seeing.

"You, you planned everything! Everything my brother and parents have been seeing?" Hitachi asked as Mai stood to her feet.

"Yes, now all I need to do is figure out a way to end them, while making it look like an accident," she answered with a sickly sweet smile.

"What about the nursery rhymes then?" Hitachi growled as he looked at the woman, Mai blinked.

"Now, that isn't me, that's the real Mai, humming the tunes, singing them, all I'm doing is making them happen," she answered. Hitachi balled his fists.

"I will stop you," he hissed. Mai lifted her hand, sending Hitachi flying into the wall. She gripped him by the throat, digging her nails into her skin.

"Try to stop me, and I will kill you and your family, you don't want to mess with a demon that can mess with your mind and drive you insane, Hitachi. Now, be a good boy, and go back to bed," Mai ordered as she threw him onto the floor. Hitachi looked at her in fright before running off.

The sound of footsteps reached Mai's ears and the figures slowly disappeared, her eyes returned to normal and she turned around.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as they rushed over. "Where's Hitachi? What happened?" he asked, Mai looked at him in confusion.

"Hitachi went back to bed, so did Nekko, what's going on?" she asked.

"The mics cut out when we saw Hitachi stop you and then the screen went black, we thought something might have done it," Monk answered as he looked at Mai, who cocked her head and looked at the camera.

"No, the camera seems to be fine," she stated as she looked at the red blinking light coming from the ceiling. Naru and the others also looked at it before frowning.

"But, we're sure…." Ayako trailed off.

"It might have just been a trick of the camera or something, come on, it's late and I'm tired," Mai spoke as she yawned and began walking to the base. SPR followed her quietly as they pondered on what had happened.

"Mai," Naru spoke as he caught up with her. Mai turned her head to him; in the darkness she could see nothing but his pale skin.

"Yes, Naru?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I would like to speak to you before you go to bed," he answered as they entered base.

Mai sat on one of the sofas as Ayako and the others went into the rooms for the night, each wishing the other goodnight before leaving.

"So, what's wrong?" Mai asked as Naru sat across from her.

"I find it weird how the nursery rhymes you sing are coming true," he answered as he looked at her dead in the eye, Mai flinched slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Blackbird baked in a pie, the pie from last night. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head, the executioner that tried to kill me, fair enough it wasn't to chop my head off, but still, it's strange, is it not. Then with Nekko describing a perfect image of you, Lin being passed out on the floor, I'm a light sleeper Mai, I'd have known if you were waking me up," Naru explained everything. Mai cocked her head, trying to do her most innocent face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, it may be because I'm tired, so can we speak about this in the morning?" she asked, Naru stood up and studied her, Mai shivered under his gaze.

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go," he answered as he walked into his room.

Mai sat on the sofa with her hands balled into fists as she looked at them.

'_Damn it, that idiot's smarter than I though. Looks like I have to get rid of him quickly now before he pieces anything else together.'_

With that thought in her mind, Mai stood to her feet and walked into her room. A deadly look came into her eyes as she did so.

* * *

**Chapter five done, told you guys I'd see you soon. And some of you are figuring this out quite well. So I may not use all the nursery rhymes yet I'm not sure**

**Naru: Heh, I'm smart**

**I boosted his ego even more, jheeze. Anyway guys, don't forget to review and I'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


	6. Revealed!

The next day rolled around quickly, breakfast and lunch passed and soon SPR was left with no leads on what was happening with the house. Though Naru still suspected something, he kept his mouth shut until he could be certain he was right.

After all, he didn't want to tell the team that Mai might be something she isn't, be completely wrong and then have her hate him. They had only just made up, need he remember.

"Anything on the screens, Lin?" Monk asked as he looked up from fiddling with his phone. Lin shook his head, Ayako slumped back in her head.

"God, I'm bored!" she hissed as she stared at the ceiling tiles. A knock on the door came before the door swiftly opened and Hitachi walked in. His eyes landed on Mai and the girl stood to her feet before walking out of the room. He followed after her, leaving the SPR team in a confused silence.

"Don't you think they'll get suspicious if you do things like that?" he asked as they walked through the halls, ignoring the cameras. Mai shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk in silence.

The two exited the house and walked towards the large beach at the back. Mai then climbed one of the large rocks and sat down before speaking.

"They're getting in my way, especially that Naru one, he's getting suspicious," she spoke, Hitachi just frowned as he looked out to the sea.

"So?" he asked as Nekko ran passed them in a swim shorts and rushed into the ocean. Mai smirked as she began humming a tune. "Why that one?" Hitachi asked in curiosity.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out," a large waved formed behind Nekko as he continued to play. Hitachi looked in shock.

"Nekko, get out of there!" he yelled, Mai only smirked, her eyes gleaming red.

"Too late," she whispered as the wave crashed down onto Nekko, who was sucked under the waves and was pushed under the water.

"Nekko!" Hitachi yelled as he rushed towards the sea.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy-," something in white rushed passed Mai's eyes and headed towards the sea. Mai turned in shock to see the SPR team standing behind her.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," Mai screamed as she felt the nine cuts engrave into her chest. She lifted her shirt off to see the criss-cross pattern red and sore.

She hissed as she glared at Ayako. Besides Ayako stood Naru, then Lin, John and Masako, looks like Monk was the one who went to get Nekko.

"What are you doing, Mai?" Naru ordered, Mai only smirked at him as she held her hand out. The air became sharp as it began cutting their skin.

"Lin!" Naru yelled, Lin quickly summoned his Shiki to surround Mai. For a moment, Naru thought he'd gotten the better of her, until her eyes landed on his, a pair of sadistic eyes and Naru then knew that he was right, this was not Mai.

Her hand rose to the air and once she swiped it down the Shiki surrounding her were gone. Monk rushed over with Nekko in his arms, he passed the small boy over to Naru and began his mantra.

Mai hissed, though it caused her pain she wouldn't let this team beat her. She had heard all the stories, every single one of them. This team had beaten a god, had beaten zombies, they'd beaten a monster and even managed to get rid of more than enough ghosts. They were strong, but she would teach them what true pain was.

Holding her hand out, it became encased in an eerie red energy. Hitachi, who was standing behind the brunette, shook his head. He remembered when he had first met this demon and knew exactly what the red energy did.

_It was sun set and Hitachi was sat on a swing in a park near to his home. He always enjoyed the sunset it was full of pretty colours._

_He kicked the sand under him, wiping a small amount of blood from his bottom lip. He sighed, they had gotten to him again today, those bullies, they thought it was funny to attack him, pin him to walls, punch him and sometimes sprain some of his bones._

_He frowned as he bit his bottom lip, careful not to catch the cut, tears forming in his eyes as he did so._

_In the distance he could hear footsteps, they were getting closer, and for a moment he thought that maybe those boys were coming back to beat him again._

_He looked up, through his black hair he could make out a black a red figure walking over to him. The figure sat next to him on the spare swing. _

_He looked up and moved so his eyes could see who it was. He didn't recognise this brunette haired girl. He had never seen her before in his life. She looked at him and he jumped in his seat when he saw her piercing red eyes._

"_I can help you, I know what you want," she spoke, her voice was soothing and kind, yet he didn't trust it._

"_What do I want?" Hitachi asked the girl. She cocked her head innocently and smiled at him._

"_You want those bullies to leave you alone, it's your wish," she answered. Hitachi looked at her with wide eyes, how did she know that? "I've been watching your for some time, Hitachi Kuro, I know almost everything about you," the girl added as she looked in front of her. A large group of boys were walking over._

_Hitachi looked up; his eyes became full of fear as he gulped. The group of boys smirked as they walked over to him. Hitachi's gut became twisted as he pondered on what to do. Did he run and risk being chased? Or did he stay and encounter another beating?_

"_You don't know why they want to hurt you so badly. There's nothing you ever did to them, so there's no reason to for them to hurt you. They're just bad people who want to cause pain and you think that because of your status you have to endure that pain," the girl spoke as the group of boys stopped in front of Hitachi and the girl._

"_Ready for another?" one of them asked. Hitachi looked up at the older boy with fear in his eyes._

"_It's your choice Hitachi, I can make them go away if you let me in," the girl spoke._

"_Who's this? Your girlfriend?" another asked._

"_Sure is pretty, but what's with the eyes?" someone else asked._

"_Make them go away," Hitachi whispered as he looked up at the girl._

"_Will you let me in then?" the girl asked, Hitachi nodded his head in reply._

_The girl stood to her feet and looked at the group of boys in front of her. She held her hand out and they began to laugh at her. A smirk came onto the girl's face as an eerie red glow enveloped her hand._

_The laughter stopped as they looked at her, her eyes began deadly, sadistic and her smirk began twisted. The redness shot from her hand and, for just a moment, there was a scream of pain. Then there group of boys dropped to the floor, no movement or sound emitting from them._

_Hitachi stood to his feet as he rushed over to the lead boy. He shook him, but nothing happened, he felt around his wrist for a pulse, but there wasn't one._

"_What did you do?" he asked._

"_I got rid of them for you," the girl answered._

"_I didn't want this!" Hitachi yelled as he looked at the girl. His eyes widened, he hadn't realized it before, but he could see right through the girl._

"_This is what you get for trusting strangers, Hitachi," the girl looked up with a smirked. "Don't forget, you said you'd let me in. I have access to your thoughts and wishes now. You belong to me now," the girl whispered before disappearing._

_Hitachi looked at the spot she had been before running back to his home. He couldn't believe what had happened._

"No!" Hitachi yelled as he rushed in front of Mai. He gripped her hand and moved it into the air. The red glow shot from her hand and hit a nearby bird flying passed.

The bird dropped from the sky with a squawk before landing still on the sand. Mai growled at Hitachi as she gripped him by the throat.

"Mai!" Naru yelled, Mai looked at him, the glare in her eyes intense as she caused the wind to pick up, sending SPR flying back.

"I told you not to intervene otherwise it would be you who died as well, Hitachi," Hitachi gripped Mai's hand as she held him around his neck, chocking him slightly.

"I won't let you hurt SPR, they have nothing to do with this," Hitachi choked out, Mai only glared at the boy.

"You are pathetic, I know somewhere I can keep you until everything is over with," she hissed. "Peter, Peter pumpkin eater, had a wife and couldn't keep her, he put her in a pumpkin shell and there he kept her very well," Mai watched as a red smoke began to surround Hitachi before her hands felt light again.

She released her grip and when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Hitachi anywhere on the beach.

SPR stood to their feet, holding their heads as they did so. Naru looked around before glaring.

"Where's Hitachi?" he asked, Mai looked at him, her eyes filled with innocence.

"Oh, that naughty young boy, I sent him somewhere where he can't interrupt me ever again," Mai answered as she began to fade away.

"Lin!" Naru ordered, Lin sighed he hadn't wanted to do this.

Quickly, he rushed forwards, gripped Mai by the arm and placing a piece of paper in the middle of her forehead.

"What?" Mai hissed before she became very dizzy. Closing her eyes the girl collapsed to onto the sand. Naru walked over to the two of them before kneeling down so he could look Mai over properly.

"How long do you think she's been like this?" Monk asked.

"Better question is why couldn't Masako sense it?" Ayako asked.

"I don't know," Naru answered. "John, would you be able to perform an Exorcist on her now she's asleep?" he asked. John looked at the still girl before confirming.

"Yeah, but it'll need to be somewhere where I know it'll be safe, in case she does wake up," he answered.

"Right, let's go back to base," Naru ordered as he picked the sleeping Mai up in his arms. Monk held on to an unconscious Nekko as they began walking inside the mansion.

Naru frowned along the way, his hunch had been correct, but if the ghost, or whatever was possessing Mai had revealed itself so quickly after he confronted her then was this a good thing or a bad thing?

Lin frowned as they walked towards the base, if Ayako and Monk hadn't set up that hidden camera on the beach when they realized Nekko liked to swim then they'd had never been able to see and hear what Mai and Hitachi were talking about.

Still, he wondered if things from here on out would only get worse now they knew what was causing all of the happenings in the house? Would the ghost leave Mai's body and return to spirit form? Would Nekko be alright? What happened to Hitachi? But most of all, how long had Mai been possessed?

There were so many questions that needed answering and Lin had the feeling they could all be answered if they could somehow get Mai back.

* * *

**So I jumped straight into some action and some background. People wanted Mai putting under so I put her under, thank Lin for that**

**Naru: I knew I was right**

**Shut up, anyway, just because our favourite brunette is now sleeping doesn't mean that everything around the house will be back to normal. Oh no, in fact things may just get a little worse. But that's for another chapter, please review and I'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


	7. Exorcism!

Naru and the team walked down the deserted halls of the mansion. It was strange, normally by now they'd have ran into Mr or Mrs Kuro. Monk looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms and frowned.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to rest, let's take him to his room?" Ayako suggested as they walked through the halls. Naru nodded his head as the two walked ahead and up a flight of stairs.

Masako looked at Mai, who was unconscious in Naru's arms with a piece of paper on her head, a seal, or so Lin said it was. It was designed to keep whatever was in her asleep. But he figured whatever was in her was strong, so he didn't know how long it would last.

"I think I know why I couldn't sense her," Masako muttered as she looked at the still body of Mai. Lin and John turned their attention to her, while Naru looked at the sleeping Mai.

"Go on," John encouraged, but Masako shook her head.

"Wait for Ayako and Monk, then I'll explain, if I'm right then we have our work cut out for us," she answered as they walked into base.

"We'll put Mai in the girl's room, Ayako can put the seals around the room in case she wakes up, it'll stop her from leaving the room. John, can you get ready for the exorcist?" Naru asked as he looked around base. John nodded and walked over to his bag, pulling out his bible and his holy water.

"Mr and Mrs Kuro are with Nekko, we've told them not to come down to base for a couple of hour," Monk stated as they walked into base.

"And Hiro?" Naru asked.

"We haven't seen him, Aliza said he left a while ago and shouldn't be back for some time, but we're not sure," Ayako answered.

"We can't have anyone interrupt us or interfere with this, John needs total concentration," Naru stated as John placed his cross around his neck.

"I'm all set," the team nodded as they walked into the girl's room. Ayako took her seals and started setting them about the room, with the help of Monk and Masako.

Masako set a seal on the bed behind where Naru had laid Mai. She sighed as she turned to look at the brunette. As she turned, blood red eyes pierced into her, Masako froze.

Naru and the others watched in shock as Mai moved her head and caressed Masako's hair. A gentle expression came over Mai's face as her eyes turned brown.

Without warning, the brunette began falling backwards onto the bed behind her, she had passed out. Lin frowned as he summoned his shiki to surround the bed Mai was laid on.

Masako rushed back to the group, her heart racing a mile a minute as she gulped, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Will this hurt her?" Monk asked as he looked at the sleeping Mai. She may be possessed, or whatever she was, but she was still a part of the team, a part of their family and he'd be damned before he saw her in anymore pain than what she'd already been through.

"It shouldn't hurt her, if it does, then I'll stop," John spoke softly as he began chanting his prayer.

"Ayako, Monk, get ready in case anything happens," Naru ordered, the two nodded their heads as they got into their usual positions.

"Our father, who art in heaven, help me head this plea. I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit, in the name of our father, the holy lord, in the name of Jesus Christ, our lord, saviour and judge and in the power of the holy spirit," John splashed his holy water around the air as he watched the tables and chairs in the room being lifted.

"Ayako, Monk," Naru ordered.

"Right, naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," Monk chanted as one of the tables came flying at him. The table stopped and fell to the ground.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," Ayako chanted as a chair came flying towards them, the chair was cut into pieces and quickly fell to the floor.

"John, hurry up," Masako pleaded as she stood behind him.

"That thou depart from this creature of god which our lor-," a chuckle came from the other side of the room as Mai rose to her feet. She stood up with her head down before glaring at John, who was thrown backwards into the wall behind him.

"John!" Masako called as she rushed to his side. Naru growled as he looked at Mai, something on his neck caught his attention. A circle with a small line through it, like an on/off symbol. He frowned.

John looked up from where he laid and glared back at Mai; he walked to the middle of the room and stood there. The team watched as the chairs and tables settled on the ground.

"You're bind with her," he growled as he looked at the mark on Mai's neck.

"Bind?" Ayako asked as she looked at Mai, it was then the team noticed the mark on her neck.

"When a sprit possesses a human it's normally easy to get it out, unless it binds with that person, locking them inside of their body," Naru explained as he looked at the red eyed Mai. "Why did you bine with her?" he asked, Mai looked at him, then herself.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked as she walked closer to Naru, John help his holy water up, ready to splash her. "Ah, ah, ah, little boy," she tutted and held her hand out, the holy water flew from John's hand into hers.

"Rin, pyou-," Ayako couldn't finish her chants as her mouth appeared to become sewn shut. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her lips, the blood trickling down from them as she tried to open her mouth.

"Ayako!" Monk yelled as he rushed to her side. Lin whistled, summoning his shiki. Mai smirked, her eyes glew red, the shiki made a popping sound and disappeared into thin air.

"Now, as I was saying, it's obvious why I took this body, Dr Davis," Mai smiled as she stood in front of Naru, who didn't back away, Lin stood behind him, ready to attack with another seal if need be. "It's obvious you can't hurt this body, not with the way you feel for her, you and your team, tut, I'm disappointed in you all. I figured you to be more of a challenge, but instead, you're easily beaten," she added as she turned to walk away from Naru, the mark flashing as she did so.

"Mai," Naru started.

"Ah, ah, silly boy, Mai is no more," a chuckle came from the red eyed Mai.

"Mai!" Naru called, Mai turned around.

"Stupid boy, don't you understa- ah!" she fell to her knees as the mark on her neck flashed a few times. "Damnit, guess she's stronger than she looks," a mutter came from the red eyed Mai.

Masako watched as she struggled internally with herself. Standing to her feet Masako rushed to Mai's bag, taking out a pocket knife the girl always kept with her.

"Masako?" John asked, but the girl only put her finger to her lips.

"No worries, even if she was to come to the surface, there's no way I'd be gone from her," another laugh was heard from Mai before Masako gripped her by the throat and held the knife to her.

"Masako?!" Monk asked as he looked at the dark haired girl with wide eyes.

"There are a lot of things I can tolerate, but with what Mai's been through there is no way in hell I will let a low life Nasnas possess my friend," Masako's voice came out as a whisper as she held the knife tightly to Mai's throat.

"Go ahead, you don't have the guts to kill me," Mai laughed as she turned her head to meet Masako's eyes. "I'll just come back and it'll be your friend who's dead," Mai's voice came out as a hiss as she smirked at Masako, whose facial expression remained unreadable.

"You're right, it would be Mai who would die, but I'm not looking to kill you," her voice came out deadly as Masako cut into the mark on Mai's neck. Blood dripped down as Mai screamed, thrashing around, trying to get out of Masako's grip. "I'm looking to separate you from Mai," were Masako's final words before she let go of Mai and quickly moved out of the way.

The team watched in shock as Mai stood to her feet, her eyes a deadly red as she turned to glare at Masako. Blood dripped from her neck as she placed her hand over the wound, the blood started to drip down her arm as she held the wound.

"You'll pay for that," Mai hissed as she held her hand out.

"I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit, in the name of our father, the holy lord, in the name of Jesus Christ, our lord, saviour and judge and in the power of the holy spirit. That thou depart from this creature of god which our lord has designed to call unto his holy temple," John began his chant again as he reached for his holy water. Mai turned around, her eyes slowly fading, losing the redness in them. "I cast out you noxious vermin, through the same Christ our Lord, who shall come to judge the living and the dead, and the world by fire," John recited as he through the water at Mai.

The water fell onto Mai and a scream echoed throughout the room as it began shaking. Masako looked around as she sensed a strong presence leave the room, but linger around the house.

Naru looked in front of him at the brunette who stood on her own two feet. She looked up, her now messy brown hair falling into her face. Her eyes pierced through a few strands of hair and Naru knew that Mai was now Mai.

Walking forwards he looked at the brunette, who staggered in the spot. Monk and Ayako stood to their feet, blood pooling down Ayako's chin. Lin stood where he was, Masako rushed over to John, who was laid unconscious on the floor.

"Mai?" Naru asked, his voice made the brunette jump as she took a step backwards, her hand still covering up her wound as she looked at the older man. "It's okay, Mai," he whispered, the room was silent all that could be heard was Naru trying to reassure Mai.

The girl stared at him, not knowing what to do or what to say, she looked at him with wide, scared eyes as she tried to register what had happened.

"Everything's okay now," he whispered again as he reached out to her. His hand brushed the strands of hair from her face as she looked up at him, her eyes showed the fear she held as she tried her hardest not to start shaking. "Take it easy, Mai," Naru whispered again as he watched her shake, he didn't know what he was supposed to do in these situations; Mai had never really been this weak or scared before.

"Na-ru," her voice came out weak as she looked up at him, a tear flowed from her eyes down her cheek as black dots began to appear in her vision. Without warning, the brunette started to fall forwards, her eyes closed and her hand left the wound on her neck.

Naru stood in shock as the girl fell into his chest. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Naru?" Monk asked.

"She's okay, she's just really tired. Lin, I think it's time we called an ambulance," Naru ordered as he looked at the once again unconscious Mai. He then turned his head to see Ayako with her sewn up lips and an unconscious John on the floor.

"Naru," Masako spoke as she stood to her feet. Naru turned around to look at the dark haired girl.

"I know, Masako," he spoke gently; the air in the room was so still, so quiet that the sound of a pin falling made him think that it would break.

"It's not over yet."

* * *

**Naru: O.O**

**What's wrong with you?**

**Naru: For once, I liked that**

**Heh, you only like that you got your precious Mai back**

**Naru: Maybe so, but still, that was good**

**Yup and it's not over yet, in the next chapter we have *looks at list then at audience* since when do I give out spoilers? Stick around for the next chapter and I shall see you all soon**

**Naru: Don't forget to review and at the end of this-**

**No spoilers, Naru, please REVIEW!**


	8. Jino!

"One last stitch and then you'll be done, Ayako," Monk stated as he cut through the final stitch holding Ayako's mouth together. "Though I'm gonna miss the quiet," he added on. Ayako slapped him on the shoulder as she felt herself able to open her mouth again.

Masako handed her a small dish as blood pooled from her mouth and into it. Monk turned and took a glass of water sitting on the table in front of them.

"Don't drink it, spit it out," he ordered, Ayako nodded her head. Even though she could open her mouth again she could not find it in herself to speak.

John sat across the room on a chair watching them as Lin checked over his body, mainly his leg, for any wounds that may be serious.

"Honestly, Lin, I'm alright," John smiled as he looked at the older man, who nodded his head.

The room filled with silence, the only sounds being the water from Ayako's mouth hitting the dish as she spat it out.

The door to the girl's room opened, Naru stepped out, a frown on his face.

"Naru," monk spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. It was as if the air would shatter if he spoke too loud.

"Mai's okay, I'm not saying she'll be sane after everything that's happened, but she's alright," Naru explained as he took a seat on the sofa.

"How long do you think she was possessed?" Lin asked as he looked at the younger boy.

"I'm not sure, we'll find out when she wakes up," Naru answered as he rested his head in his hands.

"What happens now?" Monk asked. Masako looked up on that note, a strong presence filling the room, making her shiver.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked as she looked at the medium. Masako couldn't help but turn around to look at the thing behind her.

A girl, a seventeen year old girl, her hair a bright red and her eyes a glowing white. She looked at Masako, her hands reaching out to her. Masako froze, not knowing what to do, she wanted to take the girl's hand, but she knew at the same time if she did then something bad would happen, something really bad.

She took a step back and the white eyed girl seemed to frown. She looked to the ceiling as something began playing in the air.

"_Jino, Jino, wealthy leader, had a wife and couldn't keep, he put her in a room, on her way to hell, and there she will be kept, trust me, very well."_

The white eyed girl disappeared on that note as the rhyme song.

"I've never heard that before," John spoke after a moments silence.

"Peter, Peter, Pumpkin eater," Masako whispered as she looked at the place where the white haired girl had been. "But with its own twist," she mused as she turned around and looked at the door.

"With Jino's name," Monk stated as the door burst open.

"Quick, we need your help, something's wrong with dad," Hiro stated as he came rushing into base. Masako's eyes narrowed as she pieced two and two together before running out the room with Monk, Lin and Naru in tow.

"No! I won't let you!" the five could hear Nekko's voice in the distance. As they rounded a corner they saw Nekko standing outside of a room, his arms spread wide trying to stop Jino from dragging Aliza inside.

"Move out of my way," Jino ordered as he held a knife to his wife's neck. Masako could see the tears appear in Aliza's eyes as she looked at Nekko, nodding her head slightly.

Nekko slowly moved aside as Hiro ran in front of the door.

"You might scare Nekko and mother, but you don't scare me," Hiro hissed as he looked at his father. A bright light appeared besides him and the girl with white eyes soon showed herself, reaching out to him.

"Hiro!" Masako called as she looked at the white eyed girl. Hiro gulped as he looked at the girl, but stood his ground. Monk began his chant as Lin conjured his shiki to help snap Jino out of it.

Masako stood where she was as Naru grabbed Nekko, pulling him away from the white eyed girl and his older brother.

Hiro stood his ground, arms spread wide, as he felt the white eyed girl intertwine their hands together. Hiro waited, he waited for everything to go, black pain to overtake him, for him to possibly die, but none of that happened.

Instead, everything seemed to freeze to him. Lin's shiki were frozen around his father's head. His mother clutched onto his father's arm, her eyes closed as she tried to pull the knife from her neck. Masako stood watching him, her mouth opening ready to shout. Naru knelt with Nekko on the ground, holding him close to his chest. Lin stood with his eyes narrowed, his fingers in his mouth, whistling to control his shiki. While Monk stood with his eyes closed, his legs spread and his hands clasped together, muttering his chant.

Hiro looked up, there was only him that wasn't frozen, him and this white eyed girl. But when Hiro turned to her, her eyes were white, they were a misty grey colour.

His eyes filled with a realisation as he looked at the red head, and then they filled with tears. His cousin, his once seven year old cousin that he rarely knew was standing beside him.

Hiro realised now why he couldn't remember who the little girl was, or why she was even showing herself to him, but now it all made sense.

"You were here to protect us," he whispered as he looked at her. The grey eyed girl nodded.

"I died in this house, and I'll be damned before I let anyone else die," she replied as she smiled sadly. Hiro turned fully to her.

"What do we do to stop this?" he asked, the girl smiled.

"You need to find your brother, he's trapped in a cave near the beach, you need to hurry, the tide will rise soon and if he is still in there he will drown," she answered. Hiro nodded his head as a question popped into his mind.

"How come I didn't know it was you?" he asked.

"We may have been cousins, but we were never close and we lived so far we hardly knew each other. The last time you saw me you were nine, making me seven. I figured you might have figured it out if you had seen me in my seven year old form, but I guess I was wrong. I am not a guardian angel, nor will I stay much longer once you have ended the happenings in this house. I will leave and be at rest. I urge you now, help your mother, get through to your father, save your brother and find what is haunting this house and destroy it before things go too far," the girl answered as she slowly began fading away.

Hiro turned around in time to see everything go back to normal. Lin's shiki flew through his father's head, causing the man to drop to the ground. Hiro rushed over, catching his mother before she could fall too. Monk stopped his chant as he walked over to Jino. He felt for a pulse and frowned deeply.

"Lin, ambulance," he ordered, Lin quickly pulled his phone out to call for one. Nekko rushed over to his father, kneeling besides him and shaking him quickly.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Wake up, daddy!" the younger boy yelled as he shook the still body of the man before him. Hiro closed his eyes, fighting back a stray tear as he looked away. Aliza looked at the body of the man she loved in shock. He couldn't be dead… could he?

Naru walked over once Lin had put his phone away.

"You need to go with him to the hospital, it'll be easier for us to get things sorted in the house if you're gone," he stated, Aliza only nodded her head as Hiro looked up at him.

"Take these, they're charms, they should keep you safe from what is haunting the house," Masako ordered as she handed Hiro four charms, he nodded his thanks to her.

"Listen, my brother, Hitachi, he's in one of the caves somewhere, the tide rises in a couple of hours and if he's not found then he'll drown….." Hiro trailed off as he looked at the ground.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Naru gave a small smile as he figured what Hiro was trying to say. Monk quickly picked up Jino and started to walk towards the entrance of the house with Hiro on his tail.

"Meet you at base!" Monk called back as they disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Lin, Naru and Masako slowly started to make their way back to base as Naru began thinking of ways they could find Hitachi in time.

Upon entering, they saw Ayako assisting John to his feet. Masako looked at the two before walking over and taking John's other hand.

"His ankle's sprained, he may not be as much help if he can't run," Ayako stated as John stood up, leaning on Masako as he did so.

"Masako, stay with John at all times, if anything goes wrong help him to wherever we are," Naru ordered, Masako nodded her head. "Lin, I need you to try and find out how many caves are near to this house, we need to find Hitachi before the tide rises," he added, Lin quickly got to work on his computers.

Ayako grabbed a first aid kit and started with a needle and thread as she began to stitch to holes around her mouth that the ghost, or demon, or whatever it was had made.

Masako stood with her arm around John's waist, knowing the boy would not want to sit down again. In the distance of the house each member heard sirens in the distance.

"What happened?" Ayako asked.

"Jino went crazy and tried to kill Aliza, or almost kill," Masako began explaining. "Anyway, Lin's shiki and Monk's chanting got rid of whatever was going on in his head and then he seemed to just drop on the floor, not breathing or moving," she explained fully. Ayako and John only nodded their heads as Naru looked towards the girl's room.

He walked over and slowly opened the door, ignoring the chatter from Ayako and Masako as he did so. The door slowly closed behind him and the dim light of the lamp lit the room up ever so slightly.

He looked over at the bed Mai was in and saw her sitting up. Her legs hung over the bed as her hands gripped the sheets, she seemed to be breathing heaving and sweat clung to her body. Her eyes were wide, her hair falling in them, making Naru unable to see them.

"Mai?" he asked softly as he began walking over to her. Mai froze; she slowly moved her head up, looking at the boy in front of her. Her wide, frightened eyes soon calmed.

Her mouth, once agape, soon closed as she gulped, audibly to Naru's ears. He watched her movement, her eyes slowly losing their wideness as she studied every ounce of his figure.

His black clothing, his height, his hair style and most of all those deep dark grey eyes of his. Mai slowly stood to her feet, but quickly stumbled, almost losing her balance. Naru walked over to her before she could fall, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Mai's eyes widened again as she felt him hold her closer to his chest. Her arms slowly wrapped around him, her hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly as she clenched her teeth. Tears began to rise in those brown orbs of hers as she tried her hardest to hold them in.

After a moment, she couldn't help it; a loud sob wrecked the room as she completely lost her balance. Naru held her up by the waist as she started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried as she held onto his shirt tightly. Her head buried into his chest as she shook her head.

The door to the room quickly opened as Ayako and Lin stood in the light that shined onto Naru's back. He turned slightly, taking a sobbing Mai with him. Ayako smiled slightly as she closed the door part way, allowing a little light to enter the room from base.

Naru looked down at the sobbing girl before picking her up gently. Mai hiccupped in surprise as he sat her down on the bed. She pulled away from him, her eyes still full with tears as she looked up at him.

He smiled gently as he wiped one of her tears away. He didn't want her to be upset, he hated seeing her cry, but he loved her in any state she was, even if this one broke his heart into pieces.

"Mai," Naru's voice came through as a whisper this time. Mai's sobs had subsided to quiet sniffles as she looked at the bed sheets. Her hands gripped them and un-gripped them many times before she wiped her eyes before looking up.

Naru found himself lost in her big puffy red eyes as he looked down at her. He slowly sat down in front of her and rested his hand on hers. Mai looked at him; she blinked once, then twice, then thrice before looking around.

Her eyes focused on Naru once more when she had taken her surroundings in. As Naru opened his mouth to speak, Mai beat him to it.

"Where am I?" she asked. Naru frowned, closing his mouth as he studied her facial expressions. Clueless, the only thing he could see, she really was clueless.

Naru sighed slightly, how would he explain everything that had happened in the past few hours to her without making her feel bad for anything she, or the thing they're hunting, did while in her body?

Naru frowned; this would not be fun to do.

* * *

**Naru: … And just where have you been?!**

**A2 prep…**

**Naru: Still no excuse**

**Well excuse me for wanting to get to my next college year**

**Naru: You've failed already; you're not smart like me**

**I'm going to have you die in an explosion sometime soon**

**Naru: Good luck**

***starts plotting death***

**Naru: Anyway, HTF says she's sorry for not updating, we all know she's not-**

**Stick with what I told you to say!**

**Naru: But she promises that sometime soon, not sure when she'll update again**

**Won't be tomorrow, I'm working, it might be Monday depending on if I manage to get everything I need to do done, if not then a definite Tuesday and maybe Wednesday after I've been to Manchester University for the day**

**Naru: So until next time, please review, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter-**

**Especially the Mai and Naru moment, do those two have a ship name? If not I might start calling them Maru**

**Naru: I hate you**

**Love you too, anyway, review and I shall see you all soon, REVIEW!**


End file.
